Fayth
by Solo-dono
Summary: Discontuined, for now: Its AC198 and the boys decice to take live like normal teenagers.When Wufei tells Duo that he loves him Duo is on top of the world.When the school finds out that they're gay Duos dream turns into a nighmare. 5x2, 3x4,
1. The Call

**Fayth**  
  
I've decide to join the what would be chapter 2 with this chapter just cause I don't like havening REALLY, REALLY short chapters, so this chapter is now just REALLY short, not REALLY, REALLY short. REALLY, REALLY short chapters are one of my pet peeves.  
  
[blah] voice over phone 'Blah' thoughts Different time - - - - Major scene change  
  
There Duo was, minding his own business, sitting on his bed playing Final Fantasy X-2 on the PS2 that he just stole, why was he playing such an old game? Because it rocks, at least that's what Duo thought. The graphics weren't the best, but good for an old game {1} "Rikku come on! Steal his Gil! Only 44 Gil? Now you're dead!" Duo shouted at the game; hey he was alone in the house so he could yell as for as long and as loud as he wanted. "Slice, get 'em Yuna!! That's it girl, back to Gunner for you!" Duo yelled as the phone rang. "Be grateful Yuna, you're spared, for now!" Duo shouted as he passed the game in mid-battle, while answering the vid-phone. {A/N Hey I do this all the time...That's ok right? ;;; I get mad so I yell at the game, everyone does it...right?}  
  
"Hello?" Duo asked as he turned the vid-phone on audio only. [Hello Duo] said the deep, husky voice on the other side of the phone. "Oh, hi Cid, waz up?" Duo asked his 'Father.' [Oh nothing, just wanted to let you know to be ready from me to come home, we're gonna have fun tonight.] Duo's adopted father said over the phone. Duo could here the lust in his voice. 'Fuck, he's drunk again...' Duo's mind yelled for him to get out of the house as he listened to Cid. "Yeah don't worry I'll be ready and waiting." Duo said trying not to sound scared as he shut off his PS2. [Don't you try running away ether, pretty boy, it'll only make it worse.] Cid said as he hung up.  
  
Duo turned off the phone. "Oh no...not again, shit, I gotta get outta here." Duo said with a fearful voice as he took a few deep breaths. Once he calmed down a bit he called Heero's house, putting on his best 'I'm ok, nothing wrong, I'm carefree' face. Heero's 'father' answered the phone. [Hello?]"Hey, Heero there?" Duo asked sounding cheerful. [Yes, and who are you?] The man asked jokingly. "Duo." Duo said with a smile. 'Heero's lucky to have gotten adopted to a family that's pretty cool.' [Hmmm...Do we know a Duo?] Tohma {3} asked his wife, Mika. She said something with a half smirk but Duo didn't hear her. [You the Duo that got a tumor takin' out of his head?] "Not the last time I checked." Duo said scratching the back of his head smiling. Tohma laughed, [Not the last time you checked, eh? Hold on, I'll get Heero...]Tohma turned away from the phone and walked over to a door connecting to the stairs that led up the stairs to Heero's room. Tohma opened the door and music streamed out the open door. Tohma yelled up the stairs and Heero, being Heero, heard him over the music and jumped from the top of the stairs, then ran to the phone.  
  
[Hello, oh Duo, hey, what's wrong, you look pale.Duo's eye's widened] 'Did he bother me that much? Shit...' "Nah, I'm fine, just a little tired." Duo said flashing a smile. "I was wondering if I could come over now, if it's alright this your folks." [But I thought your DAD said you couldn't go to the concert.] Heero said putting emphasizes on the word 'dad' just to tease Duo. "Yeah, but Cid just called and said it was alright, he's pretty cool if you catch em at a good time." [Well that's good, Choir and Jazz {5} will be glad to have you there, hold on.] Heero walked off screen and talked to his parents. [They said it would be fine, but hurry, we gotta get there soon.] "Yeah, It wont take me too long, I only live a block away, see ya." [Ja ne, Duo.]   
  
Duo hung up the phone, turned off the T.V., and grabbed his long black trench coat checking his pockets to make sure his lighter, wallet, and cigarette's where in there. As he closed and locked the fount door, he pulled on his coat and light a cigarette. Slowly he inhaled the swear taste of the tobacco. It had been so long since Duo had last tasted it. Quatre had begged Duo to quit smoking and he did, but everyone once and a while, when things got really stressful Duo couldn't help but smoke. 'Wonder how 'Fei's doin',' Duo wondered as he turned the corner. Wufei had deceived to try and live a normal life like the rest of the pilots, but he still wanted to work for the Preventeers, so he worked part time. And of chores, Wufei, being the scholar that he was, made all of his work up on time. He didn't go the High School for the learning; he went there to interact with others his age.  
  
Wufei left 2 weeks ago on a mission, he wasn't due back for another 3 weeks, but Wufei was an ex-Gundam pilot so he should be back in about 3 or 4 days at the most. Wufei was also in Choir and Jazz Band with Duo and it just wouldn't be the same without him. Duo had always felt a strange attraction to the Chinese pilot, and Duo didn't like it when Wufei went on missions, but, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides Wufei was an Ex-Gundam pilot, he could take care of himself. But that didn't stop Duo from worrying. As Duo turned down Heero's street, he sighed. 'Crap, Cid isn't going to be too happy with me when I get home tonight, oh well it's too late now.'  
  
Two houses before Heero's house Duo took the last puff out of his cigarette and then flicked it into the street; and stopped to smell his coat. "Damn it smells like smoke... Shit, maybe he won't notice." Duo pulled some gum out from his pant's pocket and slowly walked to the front door. He never noticed Heero looking out the second story window. As Duo walked into the house, he was greeted by a flying hug from Tuuli, Heero's 3 year old little sister. "Duo I missed you so muchs! Why's don'ts you ever comes overs any mores?" She asked in her chibi genki voice. Tuuli had her father's blonde hair but her mothers brown eyes. She kept her hair up in braided pig- tails. "Oh, Hello Duo, Heero's upstairs with Quatre and Trowa, just head on upstairs." Mika said as she entered the kitchen, pulling Tuuli into her arms and off of Duo. "Thanks." Duo said as he exited the kitchen and walked into the hall. "Oh Duo, It's good to see you." Tohma said from his seat on the couch. "Good ta see ya too." Duo said as he bowed, and walked over to the door leading up stairs. "Duo, you know you don't need to bow in front of me, were family." Tohma said coming up from behind Duo, placing his hand on Duo's shoulder, scaring the hell out of Duo, causing him to jump. "Duo, I know we never really got to know each other but, I didn't think you hated me that much." Tohma joked. "Oh sorry, I get jumpy when people touch me, it's got nothing to do with you." Duo said as he turned to look at Tohma. "Ah, well I'm glad to here it's just not me; but why are you so jumpy?" The older man asked his 'son's' best friend. "Well, I guess it's from all those years on the streets..." Duo said flashing Tohma a bright smile and opened the door to the upstairs. Duo bowed once more to the man before walking up the stairs, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sorry to end it so soon but I'm I lost my papers so I forgot what I was gonna write.  
  
{1} Hey its year A.C. 195 a game made in 2003 has GOT to be old!!!!! {2} Cid, yeah Rikku's dad on FFX2, hey I couldn't think of a name {3} Yes Tohma, as in, Tohma from Gravitation. Hehehe. {4} Yep, Mika, Yuki's sister from Gravitation! Ahh! OMG Mika and Tohma had a kid!! Poor Girl, she'll never know how to dress, since both of her parents are the worst dressed people on earth! {5} Duo's in choir and Jazz band just 'cause I can do that.   
  
Duo: What the heck's with the tumor in the head thing?  
  
DM5x2: Well this is based on what happened to me, so I used the conversation I had with Anna's (aka Heero's) dad and mom...But my dad didn't call home drunk to tell me to get ready for a night off 'Fun' he called to yell about something on the computer.  
  
Wufei: Were you yelling at the T.V. while playing Final Fantasy X-2?  
  
DM5x2: Ummmmm...No?  
  
Duo: Why is it that I'm always doing things you do?  
  
DM5x2: Cause we act alot alike?  
  
Quatre: You do...  
  
TrowaB: Yeah, that's why we call Suika, Duo in school and around the house.  
  
DM5x2: Trowa!  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
DM5x2: Not you! Other Trowa!  
  
TrowaB: Me?  
  
DM5x2: Yes you! Hugs TB I missed you!  
  
TrowaB: You've been sick lately we haven't been able to do stuff.  
  
DM5x2: Yeah I know...  
  
Heero: All the more time for you two too work on your fic's....  
  
TrowaB: ;;;  
  
DM5x2: How's that one 2x3 lemon coming along?  
  
TrowaB: It's not  
  
DM5x2: Nani?  
  
TrowaB: Haven't worked on it.  
  
Duo and Trowa: 2x3?  
  
TrowaB: Yeah...  
  
DM5x2: Think come one, think......  
  
Duo: ..................  
  
Trowa: ... Oh I see...  
  
Duo: scratches back of his head. I don't get it.  
  
Quatre: Hopeless!!!! Walks over to Duo and hits him lightly over the head. Look at their names.  
  
Duo: Duo Maxwell5x2 and Trowa B.  
  
DM5x2: Get it yet?  
  
Duo: ... Nope.  
  
Wufei: Gah, even Heero gets it!  
  
Heero: Duo, are you playing stupid, or are you really just stupid?  
  
Duo: in deep thought   
  
Quatre: Trowa B, Trowa. Duo Maxwell 5x2, Duo 2x3 DuoxTrowa... Get it?  
  
Duo: TrowaB Likes Suika?  
  
Everyone: Dramatic Anime Fall   
  
Duo: I get it!  
  
DM5x2: I don't think that the only reason TB like 2x3 though....  
  
TrowaB: Ehem, well isn't this...... yeah  
  
DM5x2: ;;;; Duo, Duo, Duo, good going.  
  
Quatre: Nice to see that blondes aren't only stupid  
  
Relena: I resent that!  
  
DM5x2: You resemble that!  
  
Relena: Gasp!  
  
Wufei: Slices Relena's head and body into teeny tiny pieces Justice.  
  
Duo: Suika, you, once again, used a line from Saiyuki  
  
DM5x2: It's a great show with lines that can be used in real life!  
  
Quatre: What about us? pouts  
  
DM5x2: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Glomps Quatre  
  
Quatre: Ah!  
  
Trowa: Peals DM5x2 off Quatre  
  
TrowaB: Takes DM5x2 from Trowa  
  
Trowa: Glares at TrowaB and Hugs Quatre possessively  
  
TrowaB: Glares back and hugs DM5x2 possessively  
  
Duo: I feel left out!  
  
Wufei: Hugs Duo possessively and glares at Heero smirking slightly  
  
Heero: Grr... Takes Duo from Wufei Mine!  
  
Wufei: I don't think so Yuy!  
  
Duo: I'm being fought over!  
  
TrowaB: Another thing you and Suika have in common.  
  
DM5x2: smiles widely yep!  
  
Wufei: Pulls Duo in his arms  
  
Duo: Can't we just be one happy threesome?  
  
DM5x2: 5x1x2!!!!!! Kinky 1x5x2!!!!!!!  
  
TrowaB: Kinky eh?  
  
DM5x2: sweat drop, laughs nervously  
  
Wufei: ...  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: laughs nervously uh, guys?  
  
Heero: Ninmru ryoukai  
  
Wufei: Agreed  
  
Duo: Eh?  
  
Heero and Wufei: drags Duo into his room.   
  
Trowa: That's our signal Drags Quatre into their room.   
  
Quatre: giggles happily.   
  
DM5x2: Have fun, Tohma, oopies I mean Quatre!  
  
TrowaB: You have way to much time on your hands.  
  
DM5x2: So do you, you're here aren't you?  
  
TB: ...  
  
DM5x2: That's what I thought!  
  
TB: .................. Don't those sounds get annoying?  
  
DM5x2: What sounds?  
  
Duo: WUFEI!!  
  
TB: That...  
  
DM5x2: you mean the-  
  
Quatre: TROWA!!!!!  
  
DM5x2: Name calling?  
  
TB: Yes  
  
DM5x2: nope .  
  
TB: DAF  
  
Zechs: DAF stands for Dramatic Anime Fall.  
  
DM5x2: Zechs? Where did, never mind. You guys know what I mean when I say that right? Like in Dragon Ball Z ,or Sailor Moon , or Pokemon When the characters are standing there, then someone says something stupid and the people's legs are in the air all of a sudden cause they fell over... I think it happens in DBZ and SM, maybe even YYH.  
  
TB: Way too much time on your hands...  
  
DM5x2: Hey I'm a faster typist and I make less spelling mistakes now, I don't even have to look at the key board anymore!  
  
TB: Yay?  
  
DM5x2: Shut up!  
  
TB: I didn't say anything.  
  
DM5x2: Yes you did!  
  
TB: smiles You get worked up so easily  
  
DM5x2: You're mean! Butt!  
  
TB: Butt?  
  
DM5x2: Gojyo's Butt.........  
  
TB: Are you trying to change the subject?  
  
DM5x2: No? Gojyo's butt was in a music video, he was in the shower and you could see his butt!  
  
Duo: HEERO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DM5x2: God Duo, you're such a screamer...Well it's best I get working on 'Neko' or Past or Present' or 'Scars' or 'Fayth' Ja ne!  
  
TB: Bye  
  
Duo: OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: TROWA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Read & Review!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Hazel-Beka: Glad to hear you like it. Yeah I would love to kill Cid off but, he's going to be important to the story. So I kinda have to keep him alive...sorry.  
**  
**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed. Sorry I didn't put you up there like I did with Hazel-Beka, but that only because your e-mail's got deleted by mistake so I couldn't put yours up there, but I will next time! Promise!  
**  
**P.s. I will be updating sooner in the future, that goes for all of my stories, I've been bored lately so I'll be updating when I'm not at work. Oh but I'm going to the Evanescence concert so that will delay a chapter. I'm going to try and write a chapter everyday, but there is always writer's block. I hate that!**


	2. The Concert

**Title:** Fayth  
  
**Chapter:** 2  
  
**Chapter Title:** The Concert  
  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
  
**Pairings:** 3x4, 2pluse5pluse2, 1pluse2. Eventually, 2x5.  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**  
  
**_/Lyrics/  
_**  
_Translation to lyrics  
_  
_In italics is Duo singing,_ no italics is Quatre singing.  
  
**A/N: I'm getting really mad at for being so stupid, pluses don't show up, I can't have more than one / and I can't have a in my bio thing, this sucks!! I'm really mad about the pluses, though! And the way the italics don't work, unless you go to quick edit and make it that way. It gets me so mad!  
**  
**The Concert  
**  
As Duo walked up the stairs leading to Heero's hall, he heard the sound of Trowa's flute and of Quatre's violin, they where playing a duet. Duo smiled as he walked into Heero's room at the end of the hall. "Hello!" Duo greeted with a smile as he flung open Heero's door. Trowa and Quatre put lowered their instruments. "Hello, Duo, glad to see that you'll be going to the concert as well." Quatre said as he stood up giving Duo a hug. 'He smells like smoke... but he told me he quit.' Quatre looked Duo in the eye. "Duo, have you been smoking?" Duo's eyes widened. "What? Quatre, I told you I quit..." 'I'm not lying to him, I did quit, it's just, I started back up again...' Quatre smiled, as he took he set next to Trowa. "Yes, of chores." "Where's your guitar?" Trowa asked Duo as he put his flute away. "Oh, I'm going to use the one at school, since I didn't feel like carrying mine here." Duo smiled. 'I completely forgot about my guitar!' Heero turned to Duo, "But you never play theirs, what about the bass, you usually play Wufei's." "Hey, theirs a first time for everything, I'll have to play the school's bass too." Duo said as he lay on Heero's bed. "I don't see how your going to play the school instruments, you don't like play other people's instruments." Quatre said was he placed his violin in its case. "I'll do fine, not as good as I could, but no one will notice, well maybe you guys will, but..." Duo said trialing off, drifting into thought. "Quatre, you said that Duo didn't like playing other people's instruments, but, he plays Wufei's all the time." Heero said as he took his own instrument's case and walked over to his bedroom door. "Yeah well-" "Let's get going!" Duo yelled as he cut Quatre off by covering his mouth. "Don't want to be late, do we Quat?" Duo said as he dragged Quatre out of the room covering Quatre's mouth with one hand, while grabbing his violin case with the other.

Heero turned to Trowa, "Do you know what he was going to say?" Trowa smiled as he walked past Heero out the door, "Now why would you think that?" "Because you know everything about Quatre..." Heero said as he followed Trowa down the hall, and down the stairs. "Well, maybe I knew what he was going to say, and maybe I don't...What do you care?" Trowa stated as he exited the house, and walked down the street towards a laughing Quatre and Duo. "Well I was the one that asked the question, I would like to know the answer." Heero said with mild irritation in his voice. Trowa stopped in mid-step and turned to look at Heero. "When are you going to tell Duo about how you feel?" Trowa questioned the cobalt teen in front of him. Heero blushed slightly at Trowa's question. "Well I was planning on telling him tonight....why?" Trowa smiled, "You really are clueless, aren't you?" Trowa asked as he started to walk back down the sidewalk. Heero stared at Trowa's retreating form 'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' "Hey Trowa, what do you exactly mean by that?" Heero asked as he ran after his tall emerald eyed friend. When Heero caught up to Trowa all he said was, "Just don't wait to long, you never know..." Then Trowa ran to catch up with his little love and Duo. 'What the hell? What does he know that I don't?' Heero wondered as he jogged towards his friends.  
  
**Start Flashback  
**  
Heero turned to look at the beautiful violet eyed boy behind him, "What, I thought that you said that you would be able to come, Duo!" Heero almost whined. "Yeah Heero, I'm so sorry but, Cid said I can't go so..." "But this is my first concert; you promised you'd be there!" Duo smiled a small said smile as he moved towards Heero pulling him into a hug. "I'm really sorry Heero but Cid said no, there's nothin' I can do bout it, you can tell me all bout it tomorrow though, I promise!" Duo said with a wide smile as he pulled away from Heero. 'But I wanted to tell you at the concert today Duo, about how I feel, well I guess I'll just have to wait.' Heero thought as he watched Duo exit the school.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa entered the auditorium about 20 minutes before the concert was supposed to start. Not many people were there so, the four seated themselves front and center. "Well, we got here kinda early so, now what are we gonna do?" Duo asked as he sat back in his chair. "Well, Duo getting here so early is your fault, but we should all check in, then Quatre, Trowa and I should get our instruments back stage so when the 8th graders get done playing we'll be all set and ready." Heero said as he stood up looking at Duo. "That sounds good." Duo said as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Duo, that means you have to get up..." Quatre said his voice full of amusement. Duo's eye's snapped open and a light blush crossed his cheeks, "Oh yeah, sorry...I kinda...." "Went off in a day-dreaming about W-" Duo cut Quatre off, again, by covering his mouth and dragging the little blonde up and behind the stage while mumbling "Heh, well Quatre don't want Mrs. Lockheart thinking your not here, lets just go and tell her you're here..."

"Do you know what Quatre was going to say Trowa?" Heero asked looking at the stoic teen. "Hm, maybe..." Trowa responded before he walked up the stairs leading to the stage. 'Why won't he ever tell me what Quatre was going to say?!' Heero mused as he followed Trowa behind the stage.  
  
When Duo and Quatre finished checking in to their respectable teachers they started to make their way back to their seats when, Mrs. Strife, the choir teacher, called them over to her. "Duo, Quatre, you two are still going to sing that duet tonight, correct?" The woman asked with much excitement in her voice. "Well..."Quatre blushed as he turned to Duo, "You still want to go though with it..." Quatre asked as he moved closer to Duo so he could whisper, "Even though Wufei's not here to get the massage?" Duo blushed slightly, "Yeah teach, we'll still sing, right Kitty Quat?" Quatre smiled and turn back to the eagerly awaiting teacher, "Hai." Mrs. Strife jumped up with excitement, "I'm so glad to hear it!! You will sing 'A thousand words' at the end of the concert. Now go, go, back to your seats, I can't wait!"

Duo and Quatre hurried back to their seats, Trowa and Heero where already waiting in their seats, as the Duo and Quatre sat down Trowa turned to Duo. "So Duo, you're singing for the opening and in the finale with Quatre, you must be a good singer." Trowa teased. "Well, I guess I'm ok..." Duo mumbled as a blush spread over his cheeks. "What are you singing?" Heero asked with wide eyes. "I'm singin 'True Light.' and then me an' Quatre are singing 'A Thousand Words' Jade's version." {1} Heero raised an eyebrow, "But 1000 words is sung by a girl, don't you think your voice is a little deep to sing that?" Duo's eyes narrowed as he turned away from Heero, "Don't you think I would know what I can sing and what I can't; don't worry Heero, you'll hear soon enough..." Duo said as he got up and walked out of the auditorium. Heero stood to follow after Duo but Trowa placed a hand on Heero's shoulder and shook his head, "He's just going to chance for the opening act, let him go." Heero sat back down and turn to Quatre, "How is he going to change, I didn't see him bring any extra clothes." Quatre smiled lightly and simple stated, "He has his ways..."  
  
Duo waited on stage behind the curtains, the 8th grade band was behind him, ready to play when he was finished. Duo was dressed in tight black leather pants, but not to tight to be school inappropriate, with it, he wore a loose white button-up shirt that was half way un-buttoned exposing his creamy ivory skin. When Duo heard Mrs. Strife announce him, he walked onto the stage. The audience screamed, clapped, whistled and even made a few cat-calls as Duo took his spot on stage. Once everything had died down Duo nodded for Quatre to start the music, Quatre smiled and started to play the melody on the piano. Duo smiled, 'this is gonna be fun.'  
  
_**/Kanashii hodo hikari dashes, shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare/  
  
**Sorrow as it is, it shall become a wing that blossoms light and cries tears of darkness  
_  
Heero was amazed at the way Duo sang, his voice sounded just as good, no, even better then the original vocalist, not to mention Duo looked so damn sexy up on that stage, body swaying to the music in leather pants that were tight in all the right places, chest half way exposed, lights making his eyes look even more alive.  
  
The rest of the orchestra began to play, the music got louder and more alive, but, the music wasn't the only thing coming to life. Duo smirked as began to dance more to the music, trying to keep his dancing school appropriate.  
  
_**/Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta/  
/Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta/  
/Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru/  
/MASUKU o hazushi hajime ta My Soul/**  
While the cold sun shined down...  
There was a freedom that was tamed and thrown away.  
A miraculous night that is reflected in the mirror...  
My soul, which has started to remove it's mask.  
  
**/Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa/  
/Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru/**  
**/Mita sare nai kokoro aru nara/  
**_**_/Tobi tateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e/  
_**_On the other side of the collapsing wall  
Despair and hope looks the same  
If there's a heart that's yet to be seen  
Lets head to the end of the prologue  
  
**/Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai/  
/Mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?/  
/Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi/  
/Hontou no jibun e to chikazuku/**__  
In the world where the wind blows like a blade  
What is it I should protect?  
In a journey where I know one painful thing after another  
I get closer to the true me  
  
**/Kie yuku Fake Light/**  
**/Umare yuku True Light/  
/Kono te ni.../**  
The fake light is disappearing  
The true light is born  
In these hands...  
  
**/Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete/**  
**/Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero/  
/Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni/  
/Hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe/**  
After piercing though the darkness that spread immaculately...  
Constantly drawing out a new era.  
Just like a heart that's been liberated...  
Fly through the endless night of white._  
  
Duo smiled as everyone clapped and whistled as Duo walked off the stage, a little more seductive than usual.  
  
TBC  
  
{1} True Light is the beginning to D N Angel, I love that song!!! I thought it was really Duo, so I made him sing it. For 1000 words, I had to put Jade's version cause theirs 3 different versions for 1000 words. Now when I say Jade's version I mean what you hear in the game, not the version you hear when you buy the soundtrack. Oh and for those of you who are like totally lost, this song is from Final Fantasy X-2.  
  
A/N Yeah, I know that the song I'm going to make Duo and Quatre sing sung bye girls but I thought they just fit Duo so well, well, 1000 words fit the situation, (Wufei being gone and fighting far from Duo and a lot of other things you'll find out in the next chapter.) I know Duo maybe making a big deal out of nothing, but come on, he loves the guy and Wufei is almost always off on a mission, so I had to put it in here somehow. Not to mention if it wasn't for the song 1000 words, I would have never updated so be happy!!!  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I'm in a funk and I have writers block; a lot of things have to happen before this concert is over and I don't know how I'm going to fit it all in so this will have to do until I figure out what I'm going to do. Damn, this is harder than it looks.....  
  
R&R please, or else I won't ever update, I'm already thinking of not continuing this fic and Past or Present so, yeah.... Please Review even it is a flame, I am a Pyromaniac after all! :) Love that Fire!!! Hehehe..... :/  
  
Duo


	3. Aftermath

**Title: **Fayth

**Chapter: **3

**Chapter Title: **Aftermath

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairings: **5x2, 3x4, 1plus2

**Disclaimer: **I** do not **own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!

_**/Lyrics/**_

_Translation to lyrics_

_In italics is Duo singing, _no italics is Quatre singing.

**Aftermath**

**As soon as Duo walked off the stage the curtains opened up and the 8th grade band began to play. Duo made his way back to his seat, he found that Quatre, Trowa, and Heero were still in their seats. Duo took his seat in-between Heero and Trowa. "So, what do ya think, Hee-chan?" Duo cooed as he lend over towards Heero becoming mere inches from Heero face. Heero blushed, Duo was so close. "Uh W-well, I...ah..." Heero stammered. Quatre giggled at the sight of a flustered Heero, even Trowa couldn't help but smirk. Duo smiled and turned to Trowa, "So Tro, what did you think, I was ok right? I didn't go off key or anything did I?" Trowa rolled his eyes before smiling. "No Duo, you didn't 'go off key or anything,' you did fine, I thought you were wonderful." "Yeah, Duo you were awesome! Did you hear everyone, they loved you!" Quatre congratulated with a wide smile. "Duo, you were very good, your Japanese was perfect, but I still think you voice is too deep to sing a thousand words...but I haven't heard you sing very much so, I could be wrong." Heero added before turning to see all of the band members walking into the wing leading behind the stage. "Hey, Duo we have to get going, see you at intermission." Quatre said before standing and walking off, Trowa close behind.**

_A/N My little brother Jeremy, and my cousin, Noah, are hitting me on the head with a hammer and other various objects, and it kinda hurts so it's hard to type, my brain is forgetting what I'm was going to type and it's really hard to concentrate!!!!!_

**As Heero went to walk past Duo, Duo grabbed his hand, "Heero, remember I'm watchin' you so, don't mess up." Duo said with a wink. "Duo, you don't know how much it means to me that your going to keep promise." Heero said smiling one of his rare smiles, before walking away. Duo smiled and watched the 8th graders play their second song. _'Their good, I guess...'_ Duo mussed. _'Quatre did_ _a good job playing Fei's part on the piano, but it just wasn't the same, I wanted Fei to hear me sing...'_ Duo smirked.  
**'**_Quatre's really talented, he can play the clarinet, violin, piano, flute, and all those other instruments in that case at his house, and he can sing.'  
_****_'Trowa can play the flute and he can do all those things in the circus. Like walk on a tightrope, he's really good with animals, and he's really good at comforting people.  
_**'**_I don't know what Heero's so nervous about, he's a really good Saxophone player, and he puts all his emotions into what he's playing....  
_**'**_Wufei....'_ Duo's thoughts always managed to work their way back to handsome Asian man. **

'**_Wufei plays the piano so wonderfully, it's so moving. He's beautiful on the cello, harp, viola, and guitar. His bass and drum playing totally rocks! He can sing perfectly, never going off key or out of tune. When he practices his swords it looks like a dance, he moves so gracefully, not to mention he's drop dead SEXY! When you catch him in his room, reading, his glasses resting on the end of his nose, beautiful hair that's a perfect black and looks as soft as silk framing his face...'_ Duo was so into his thoughts he didn't even notice when the 8th graders finished their last song and bowed. As the curtain closed Mrs. Lockheart cam out to talk about her High School Band students, but Duo didn't hear any of it, and he didn't notice the man take a seat next to him. **

**Duo was finally snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I can see your becoming lazy." The man said as Duo jumped at the contact. 'I know that voice...' Duo turned to see if he was correct in guessing who the person next to him was. "Wufei!" Duo yelled, lucky everyone was clapping, for Mrs. Lockheart was finishing her speech. Wufei closed the space in-between himself and Duo, placing a small kiss on Duo lips. "We need to talk." Duo smiled and nodded, he let Wufei drag him out of the auditorium in half a daze. **

**Wufei led Duo into the men's bathroom, he checked the stalls to make sure no one was in the bathroom with them. When he discovered no one was inside the bathroom, he locked the door so no one could intrude. Duo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Wufei's mouth as he pushed against the wall. Duo couldn't believe what was happing, Wufei was kissing him! Duo's knee's failed him and he would have fallen to the floor, breaking the kiss but Wufei pulling Duo into him arms before he could even think of breaking the kiss. Duo slowly began to respond to the key when he felt a tongue push against him lips, begging for entrance. Duo was more then happy to comply, he opened him mouth, giving Wufei a chance to deepen the kiss. The two kissed, tongues battling fiercely.**

**------------**

****

**Heero sat behind on the stage waiting for the curtains to open so he could get this damn thing over with, he had a solo during the 2nd song and he was a nervous as hell. Finally the curtain opened and Heero immediately when to look for Duo, but...Duo wasn't in his seat, Heero turned to Quatre hopping he had an answer. Quatre mouthed 'bathroom' and then turned him attention back to the teacher. _'Yeah, he's in the bathroom'_ Heero thought, he just hopped Duo wasn't going to take to long. **

**----------**

****

****

**Finally the two broke the kiss, panting for air Duo smiled. When Wufei finally caught his breath he spoke, "Duo, I love you, and I have for a long time, but during the war I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I felt I would be going against my deceased wife Merian, not to mention any of use could have died at any moment, then when the war ending I was grieving over the death of Trieze. I-"Wufei was stopped as Duo placed a finger over Wufei's lips. "Shh, Wufei I don't care why you didn't tell me before, just as long as I found out, after all I didn't tell you either. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, I love you too, Chang Wufei." Duo said as he placed a small short kiss on Wufei's lips. **

**"Duo, I'm sorry I wasn't here you sing your solo." Wufei apologized. Duo smiled, tears at the corner of his eyes, one tears rolled down his face, "Wufei, it's ok, I don't care if you didn't hear me sing, I can sing for you anytime." Wufei wiped the tears from Duo eyes. "Why are you crying, love?" Wufei whispered as he placed a kiss on Duo's temple. Duo placed his head on Wufei's shoulder, "I'm just so happy." Duo whispered, wrapping his arms around Wufei's neck. Wufei smiled and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling him closer then kissing him. Sooner then Wufei expected Duo pulled away from Wufei, "Oh shit, Wufei we have to go!" Duo gasped as he unlocked the door, grabbing Wufei's hand. "I promised Heero I watch him in the concert, I hope we haven't missed everything!" Duo explained as he dragged Wufei down the hall, into the auditorium, and down the aisles and into their seats, but they where too late, the band was bowing, then the curtains close. Duo wasn't too late to miss the hurt look on Heero's face. **

**Trowa and Heero made their way back to their seats as the 8th grade orchestra started to play their 1st song. Heero nodding at Wufei and said a simple, "Chang." Then took his seat next to Duo, he seemed determined not to look at Duo at all. "Heero?" Duo whispered, he felt so bad, he wanted to cry. Tears stinged Duo's eye, and his vision was getting blurry, but he wouldn't let the tears fall. "Heero, please look at me!" Duo pleaded. Heero finally turned to look at Duo, and was shocked at the look on Duo's face he looked like he was going to cry. Heero's stern expression softened slightly. "Heero, I'm really, really, sorry I broke my promise and I am truly sorry, can you forgive me?" Heero smiled and took Duo's face in his hand, wiping his tears away softly with his thumb. "Oh, Duo, of course I can." Heero said softly his eyes scanning Duo's face. Duo smiled and launched himself at Heero, wrapping his arms around the Asian man's neck, "Thank you Heero, I really am sorry!" Duo apologized pulling away from Heero.**

**--------**

****

****

**Wufei couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Heero wiped away Duo's tears just as he did only moments ago and Heero was holding Duo's face for longer than he should have. Then Duo hugged Heero, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck, just as Duo had done to Wufei moments ago. So of course Wufei felt a tinge of jealousy. Wufei took his seat next to Duo, Trowa raised an eyebrow as Wufei took the seat that had belonged to him minutes ago. Trowa sat down next to Wufei, in Quatre's old seat and tapped Wufei. "So, I take it you told Duo?" Trowa guessed, Wufei's eye's widened and he blushed slightly. "Yes, I did, and he told me he felt the same." Wufei said with pride. Trowa smiled, "I'm happy for you Wufei, but you know, I'm your friend, theirs no need to act that way around me." Wufei lowered his head slightly, "Yes, you are right, and I am sorry." Duo moved in his seat so he was closer to Wufei, grabbing Wufei's hand and lacing their fingers together. Wufei's eyes widened then he smiled, bringing Duo's hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on the back of Duo's hand. **

"**So, Bar...err...Trowa, what is left of the concert?" Wufei asked Trowa. Trowa smirked; glad Wufei had called him Trowa and not Barton. "Well, the 8th grade orchestra is done, so the high school orchestra is next, then theirs intermission, after that is choir, jazz band then Duo and Quatre's duet." Wufei nodded then turn to Duo. "What are you two going to sing?" "We're singing A thousand words." Duo answered with a wide smile. Wufei raised an eyebrow, "What part are you singing, not Leene's I hope." Duo gave Wufei a confused look, "No, I'm singing Yuna's..." "Good, Leene's would be too high for you, even though you can change your voice to sing from soprano to bass." Duo smiled _'Well at least Fei knows about my singing voice...' _"Wufei, you've played FFX2?" Duo questioned as Quatre and the rest of the orchestra took their places on stage. "Well...I heard you liked it, so I decided to give it a try."** **Wufei muttered. "Aw, Fei that's so sweet!" Duo teased kissing the back of Wufei's hand. Wufei narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Quatre began his solo. No one else talked until Quatre got back. **

**--------**

****

**"Come on Fei, its intermission, let's go!" Duo yelled as he pulled Wufei away from Trowa, Quatre, and Heero and down the halls. Duo pulled Wufei behind the stage and towards the stairs that led outside, little did they know that they were being watched by a freshman, she had long almond hair that reached to her mid-thigh. Her amethyst eye's sparkled with interest as she began to follow the two boys, but was stopped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. **

"**Eek!" The girl squeaked as she turned around quickly, she came face-to-face with a sophomore, she had a Trowa-like hair style only, her hair was blond, and her bang didn't lift off her face. "Oh Rei, it's just you...damn it you scared me!" The girl scolded putting a hand over her heart. "Oh thanks, just me eh? I can see I'm not loved..." Rei responded turning to walk away. "No Rei, I didn't mean it like that!" The girl said as she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist. Rei turned around and hugged the girl. "Suika, I shouldn't have been able to sneak up on you that easy, your either getting lazy, or Wufei's around..." Rei said as Suika pulled away and pouted. "Shut up! Wufei's the hottest thing on this planet! Oh Damn!! Damn, damn, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, damn!! Now I lost them!" Rei smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened to your braid? I thought you didn't like people seeing you with your hair down" Suika blushed and pulled her hair into her hand "Eh...well Yuki was pulling on it so much it fell apart and I can't find my hair tie...so yeah, I'm fucked...." Suika simply stated, turning to walk where Wufei and Duo where just moments ago. "I don't think so; Yuki's been looking for you." Suika smiled, "A lot of people have been looking for me, doesn't mean I'm gonna let them find me.....what did I do this time?" Rei opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as a girl with short blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail ran up to the two girls, as soon as she reached the two she glared as Suika, who ran towards the other girl who was running towards the group. "Help Mai! Yuki's gonna kill me and I don't know what I did! Yuki pulled on my braid so much, it came apart" Suika said as she pointed towards the girl with her hair in a ponytail, while hiding behind the girl, now known as Mai, she had shoulder length dirty blond hair. Mai stalked towards Yuki, "What did I tell you about pulling Suika's braid?! It's not good for her hair, and it hurts!" Mai said as she pulled on Yuki's ponytail, pulling so hard the hair tie fell to the floor. Suika smiled and grabbed the hair tie and snuck off as her friends all where busy bickering. **

**--------**

****

****

**Just as Wufei and Duo entered the band room, they were stopped by Quatre. "Duo, I heard Hiroshi talking again, he was saying things about you again." Quatre said with a worried look on his face. "Oh, I don't care anymore Q-bean. Me and Fei wont let him steal the show!" Duo said with a wide smile. Quatre looked down at Duo and Wufei's interfaced fingers. "Duo?" Quatre asked pointing at their hands. Duo only nodded and Quatre squealed and hugged both men around the waist, this gave Quatre the cover to pinch Duo on the butt. "Ah!" Duo yelped. Quatre smiled, "I'm so happy for you two!" Quatre said, turning to Duo giving him the 'I need to talk to you soon' look before walking away. **

**Wufei and Duo stood there for a moment before Wufei squeezed Duo's hand. Duo turned his attention towards Wufei. "Hm?" "I thought we were going to do something...." "Oh right!" Duo said as he dragged Wufei outside. Duo mobbed closer to Wufei, it was the middle of winter so it was cold...and dark. "Duo, not that I mind, but...why did you get so close to me all of a sudden?" Wufei asked as hey walked behind the school. Duo shivered and gripped Wufei's arm, "It's cold." Wufei turned to Duo with a smirk. "Oh really, I think I can think of a way to warm you up..." Wufei said as he pushed Duo up against the trunk of the tree right next to them. Wufei kissed his way along Duo's jaw and down to his neck, stopping at the curve where his shoulder and neck met. Duo moaned as Wufei sucked and bit at his neck. "Ah, Fei, don't leave a mark, we have to go on stage!" Duo groaned as Wufei made his way down Duo's chest, stopping only to unbutton Duo's shirt. Wufei pulled one of Duo's perk pink nipple's onto his mouth, toying with it, then he moved to the other neglected nipple, still playing with the other with his hand, little did the two know that they were being watched, by a HUGE yaoi fan.**

**---------**

****

**Suika covered her mouth to keep her from screaming with joy. Quickly Suika ran into the band room only to be stopped by Mia, Yuki and Rei. "It finally happened!" Suika whispered. "What finally happened?" Rei asked as Suika grabbed her hair and started to braid it, it was braided in 15sec. flat. "What I been waiting forever to happen?" Suika whispered as she played with the end of her braid. "Did Duo and Heero get together?" Yuki asked making sure her voice was only just above a whisper. "No, what are you talking about? Heero may love Duo, but Duo totally loves Wufei, Wufei loves him back, and they just much have told each other because they're behind the school kissing under the tree....and doing other things." Suika whispered jumping up and down. "Know that this has finally happened we have to keep this quite! More then like half this stupid school is a fucking homophobe so tell no one! Especially not Hiroshi, dude I hate...err...dislike that guy so much!" ****Suika whispered harshly. **

**"I don't see anything wrong with him..." Mia said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Me either..." Yuki muttered. "Well I've never met the guy so I wouldn't know, but, if Suika sees something wrong with him he must be a bad guy." Rei said as she uncrossed her arms. "How can you say theirs nothing wrong with that guy?! Hiroshi is a freaky, self-center, showoffy, homophobic, and totally an all around bad dude, he...." Suika closed her mouth and grabbed her braid and cross. "Suika is their anything you want to say?" Rei asked Suika putting an arm around her shoulder. Suika smiled widely, "Nope, why would you ask that Rei, everything's peachy!" Suika said as she walked out of the band room, the others following close behind. But the others didn't notice Hiroshi come out of the band locker room right next to the band room and smirk, _'So Duo are Wufei are fags, and I just found out what Suika thinks of me...this is going to be one fun week of school.' _Hiroshi thought with a smirk as he leaned against the wall, Suika would be back down this hall soon, she always snuck away from her friends and came here. **

**Just as Suika walked into the auditorium she fell over, with Quatre on top of her. "Quatre what's wrong?" Suika asked as Quatre climbed off of her muttering apologizes and hold a hand out for Suika to grab. "Uh, Duo and Wufei are gone and I have to find them before intermission is over!" Quatre said as he got ready to walk away. "Quatre you go on back to your Trowa-kun, I'll go get Duo and Wufei, I already know where they are so it's no trouble!" Suika said as she ran off. "Uh, thanks?" Quatre said as he walked back into the auditorium. **

**Suika ran down the halls just as she was going to enter the band room she stopped, "Uh, hi Hiroshi..." Suika muttered as he looked down at the floor. "So Suika I hear you think I'm a 'freaky, self-center, showoffy, homophobic, and totally an all around bad dude,' eh?" Hiroshi asked as he moved closer to Suika forcing her to flatten against the wall. Suika's eye widened, but she still kept her eye on the floor, "What, no, way...why do you say that?" Suika asked. Hiroshi smirked and put his arms on both sides of Suika's body, bringing his face close to Suika's he said, "I heard you, I was walking by and I heard you talking." Hiroshi moved one of his hands behind Suika's back and grabbed her butt. "Eek!" Suika squeaked as Hiroshi grabbed her butt. "Ha! If you don't like this kind of thing happening to you, why do you dress that way?" Hiroshi questioned the girl as he poked her boob. "W-what do you mean?" Suika asked as she tried so move away from Hiroshi. **

**Hiroshi's smirk grew more sinister as Suika made an attempt to try to get away, he promptly pinned her by her shoulders, not letting her move at all. "I'm talking about the pants you wear, they always seemed glued to your butt, and your shorts are so short." Hiroshi explained as he grabbed Suika's butt again. "And you wear low-cut shirts most of the time." Hiroshi muttered as he poked his finger down her shirt and in between her boobs. "S-stop!" Suika pleaded. "Are you sorry for what are said?" Hiroshi asked as he placed a kiss on Suika's partly exposed chest. "Yes! I'm sorry! Just please stop!" Suika pleaded near tears. Hiroshi smiled evilly and moved so Suika could walk into the band room. Suika moved to walk away but was stopped as Hiroshi smacked her butt, "Hey what do you say?" Suika turned towards Hiroshi and bowed, "T-thank you so much..." Hiroshi's eye's narrowed, "What did you forget?" Suika glued, "Thank you so very much....master." Hiroshi smiled and walked off muttering, "Good pet." **

**Suika blinked away her tears and ran outside making as much noise as she could, so she wouldn't surprise Wufei or Duo. "Uh, Wufei, Duo I hate to interrupt, but intermission is almost over." Suika said as she walked towards the two. The two walked out from behind the tree and towards the girl. "Uh, thanks but..." Suika smiled, "Quatre sent me...well kinda." Duo examined the girl in front of him. "You look familiar..." Duo muttered as he looked the girl over from head to toe. Suika blushed, "Well, maybe it's because I look like you but with out balls or bangs, and I have boobs." Suika muttered as Duo circled the girl. Yeah, and big one's too, can you see your feet?" Duo asked jokingly. "Yes Duo I can!" Suika huffed. "I was just kidding, hey, I know who you are, your Suika, you sit behind me in math....we talked about how hot Wufei is instead of doing our project." Duo said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we can talk more on Monday; you have to get on stage! Now go!" Suika yelled as she pushed Duo and Wufei into the band room. "Thanks Duo said as he ran towards the stage buttoning the middle two buttons on his shirt, so that only his chest and stomach were exposed. Wufei and Duo just made it on the stage before the curtain opened. **

**---------**

****

**Suika decided to go home, well what she home she had. She didn't want to take a chance of running into Hiroshi again. Slowly the made her way into the city rubbing her arms for warmth. "Ok Suika, no more shorts and low-cut tank tops in winter, you'll just have to cut back on food for awhile so you can get some new clothes....and a coat." Suika muttered to herself as she walked into what she called home, an old rundown church that was never rebuilt after a stray Mobile Suit shot the church. Slowly she made her way into the room she slept in, the middle room of the church, it was the warmest room, but it was still only 20 degrees ****Fahrenheit ****. "Home, sweet home. "She whispered as she cried herself to sleep.**

**----------**

****

****

**"Well it looks like Duo and Wufei made their way back to the stage. But, they look kinda of flustered. Duo's hair is a mess and Wufei's clothes are very wrinkled." Heero said to Trowa as Wufei, Duo, and Quatre began to sing, as well as the rest of the choir. Trowa smiled, "Well it's obvious what they where doing." Trowa said with a smirk. Heero turn to look at Trowa questionably. "What do you mean?" Trowa's one visible eye widened. "Heero, I hate tell you this but, Wufei told Duo that he loved him, and Duo told Wufei that he loved him as well. I'm really sorry Heero..." Trowa said kindly. Heero lowered his head so his eye's weren't visible under his bangs, his hand's clenched into fists at his sides. "Oh, I see." Heero muttered through clenched teeth. Heero's body shook with rage and sorrow, a tear fell down Heero cheek. "Heero." Trowa tried to lay his hand on Heero's shoulder but Heero flinched away. "I'm sorry Heero, but theirs nothing any of us can do Heero." Trowa whispered. **

**Once choir was done singing Quatre made his way back to his seat. "Hey I decided to sit here until I have to get back on stage to sing with Duo." Quatre noticed Heero flinch when Duo's name was said. "Heero?" Quatre went to touch Heero but Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand and shook his head gently. Quatre sat with Trowa until Jazz Band had ended their 3rd song before the decided he should get back stage. Quatre shot Heero and concerned look before he got up, "I should head back stage." **

**Jazz band had got into their last song by the time Quatre left. Duo was on electric guitar and Wufei was playing the bass. Hiroshi, as always, was playing the trumpet. The band was playing, 'The real folk blues' without the vocals, normally jazz band wouldn't play this kind of song, but Duo had asked Mr. Valentine to try the song for the class, and it turned out to be the classes favorite song. Something was strange though; Hiroshi wasn't trying to outdo Wufei and Duo like he normally did. He just played his part with a weird smirk on his face. Duo shot Wufei a questioning look, Wufei just shrugged and went back to concentrating on his bass, _'Oh well.'_ Duo thought. When the song was over the class bowed, well everyone but Hiroshi, Hiroshi just walked off the stage. Shortly after, the rest of the class followed.**

**---------**

****

****

**Quatre and Duo waited for Mrs. Strife to finish her damn speech and let them sing. "Nervous?" Duo whispered. Quatre nodded, he had changed his clothes, he now wore a navy blue halter top and a pair of black shorts. "Quatre, better make sure you don't breathe into your mike." Duo whispered as he moved the hand Quatre held his mike in away from his face, Duo also changed, he wore a leather tank-top with leather arm warmers, his pants was a pair of simple, tight, jeans. Finally Mrs. Strife finished her speech thing and introduced Quatre and Duo, as well as the song they where singing. As Duo and Quatre walked on stage the audience whistled and cheered. Duo smiled and turned to Quatre, silently asking if he was ready. Quatre smiled and nodded, Duo signaled for the band, and orchestra, to start the music. Quatre stood of to the side of Duo, slightly behind him, Quatre's part of the song didn't come for a while. Duo smiled and started to sing, eyes locked with Wufei's. _'I hope he gets the message.'_**

_I know that you're hiding things,_

_Using gentle words to shelter me,_

_Your words were like a dream,_

_But dreams could never fool me,_

_Not that easily,_

_I acted so distant then,_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_,

_But I was listening,_

_You'll fought your battles far from me, _

_Far to easily,_

**Duo's eyes never left Wufei's as he sang, putting all of his soul into the words, truly hoping Wufei would understand.**

'_Save your tears cause I'll come back,'_

_I could that you whispered as you walked though that door,_

_But still I swore,_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages,_

_Shouting might have been the answer,_

_What if I cried me eyes out and begged you not to part,_

_But now I'm not afraid to say,_ what's in my heart,

**Quatre came out from behind Duo and started to sing, eye's closed for fear of looking at the audience. Quatre had never sang without someone else singing at the same time as him so he was slightly nervous. _'Does Duo get this nervous too?'_ Quatre wondered as he sang...**

Cause, a thousand words,

Call out thought the ages,

They'll fly to you,

Even though I can see,

I know their reaching you,

Suspended on silver wings,

**Quatre finally worked up the courage to open his eyes. His eye locked on to Trowa's as he sang, Trowa was smiling, _'I must be doing pretty good.'_ **

Oh, a thousand words,

A thousand embraces,

Will cradle you,

Making all of your weariness seem far away,

They'll haunt you forever,

Oh, a thousand words, _(A thousand words)_

Have never been spoken, _(Oh yeah)_

They'll fly to you,

They'll carry you home _(Carry you home)_ and back into my arms,

_Suspended on silver wings,_ (On silver wings!)

_And a thousand words,_ (Ooh)

_Can call though the ages,_ (Call though the ages)

_They'll cradle you,_ (Oh yeah)

_Turning all of the loneness to only days,_ (Only days)

_They'll haunt you forever!_

_Oh, a thousand words..._

**Duo and Quatre stood on stage, mikes at their sides as the audience stood and clapped. Duo turned to Quatre and smiled, "I think a bow is in order, come on Quatre." Duo grabbed Quatre's hand and both of them bowed then walked off stage, audience still clapping. _'I think this is the happiest day of my life.' _Duo thought as he and Quatre walked out into the hall outside the auditorium. Duo looked around and found Trowa and Wufei waiting at the front doors. "Where's Heero?" Duo asked as he stood next to Wufei. "He left already; anyway, you two were wonderful." Trowa said, placing a kiss on Quatre's temple. Quatre blushed slightly, and muttered something that only Trowa heard, and by the look on Trowa's face, it was only meant for him. "I don't know about me, but I thought you were wonderful Duo." Quatre said as he giggled. Duo's eyes narrowed, "Quatre, you were great, you're not giving yourself enough credit, I think you did better then me, you've got skill Quat, don't think you don't." Quatre blushed, "Thank you Duo." Quatre hugged Duo. "Well I think we should get going. " Trowa said grabbing Quatre and dragging him out the door. "Well, Trowa's getting some tonight." Duo said with a smile as Quatre yelled goodbye. "I suppose your right." Wufei muttered as grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him outside.**

**Duo shivered and moved closer to Wufei. "Duo, what are you doing tonight?" Wufei asked huskily into Duo's ear as he put his arm around Duo's waist, pulling Duo as close to him as possible. Duo gasped and looked up into Wufei's eyes; he could see the lust in Wufei's eyes. Duo smirked, "What do have in mind?" Duo asked matching Wufei's lust filled voice. "Is that a yes?" Wufei questioned pulling Duo towards his car. "Hell yes." Wufei smirked and unlocked his car. Duo climbed into the car as Wufei started the car. Wufei leaned over towards Duo and kissed his deeply, before pulling out of the parking lot, driving towards his apartment as fast as was legal. **

**----------**

****

****

**"Yuki, Mia!" Rei called towards the girls walking out the front doors, the two girls turned and waited for Rei to join them. "Have you seen Suika?" Rei asked. "We were just going to ask you that, we were hoping she was out here, but I guess we were wrong." Yuki said as he rubbed her arms. "Theirs no way Suika went outside in the snow wearing shorts and a tank top." Mia muttered handing Yuki a hoodie. "Hey Rei you've known Suika for 4 years, where does she live?" Yuki asked pulling the hoodie over her head. Rei frowned, "I don't know, when ever I asked she changed the subject or said 'In a home.' I never pushed it." Rei explained. "Well, she must have gone home already; she could have gotten cloths out of her locker." Mia said as walked away. "Hey Mia wait up, see ya Rei, and don't worry Suika's at home already, all warm and safe, we'll see her in school on Monday." Yuki yelled as she ran after Mia. "I hope your right." Rei muttered as she walked into the parking lot and driving home.**

**-TBC-**

**Well, since I don't update very much I decided to give you a really long chapter! (for me anyway) This damn thing is 15 pages long in Word, so I hope you guys like it cause it took 8 hours to write! I was going to put it up yesterday (8-6-04) but my dad yelled at me for being of the computer for 6 hours (As soon as I got up I went on the computer.) so he made me get off. **

**So what did you all think of Suika? If you guys don't like her I'll try not to use her too much. But she's going to be kinda important to the story; her friends become kinda important to, but not as important as Suika. So tell me if I should use less of her or what and I'll try to make everyone happy. Cause I know that when I read fic I don't really like OC's but, sometimes I do. So tell me what you think. **

**Oh and since doesn't allow lemon, I won't be able to tell show you all what happens at Fei-kun's apartment. I'm really sorry or those of you who were looking forward to that! But I might post this on so if I do, I'll be able to make a lemon part for that version. I'll let you all know if I ever do post this on **

**Sorry about the whole Author's Note thing in the beginning of the story but I just wanted to show that I can be hit on the head with a hammer and still write, it's all for you guys!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

**Oh and if anyone read my bio or any of my other stories you'll know that Suika is my web name, so yeah Suika is based on me...but she is not wholly me! So don't think I live in a dead church (no matter how cool that would be) or that some guy name Hiroshi harasses me........ ;; Well I guy name Scott does, and Ryan and Evan, but not to that extent, so yeah....;;; I'll try and update soon....yeah right I'm done for a while, my eye's hurt....i got to work on Past or Present before I go working on Fayth again...Damn writers block!!**

**Oh and please excuse spelling errors, typos or grammatical errors, I didn't have the energy to re-read this chapter over. If anyone is interested in being my beta I'll love them forever and ever...ahem...I'd be very grateful....**

**Duo**


	4. Reminiscing

**Title:** Fayth

**Chapter:** 4

**Chapter Title:** Reminiscing

**Rating:** R to NC-17. -;;

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairings: **5x2, 3x4, 1plus2

**Warnings:** Corny-ness and Male/Male lovin! If you don't like it go away! Shoo! You gone yet? No!? then go!!!

**Disclaimer: **I** do not **own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!

_::Flashback::_

'_**Thought'**_

_/Voice over phone/_

**Reminiscing **

** Duo lay in bed, for some reason he felt so tired. 'I must have had an other dream bout Fei and me…' Duo thought as he snuggled into the chest below his head. Wait…Chest!?! Duo sat up quickly almost hitting Wufei's chin with the top on his head. "What's wrong Duo?" Wufei asked his new lover. Duo quickly scanned his surroundings. "Where…am I?" Duo murmured. Wufei's eyes widened 'Does he remember nothing of last night?' "Duo…" Wufei placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Don't you remember last night?" 'Last night?'**

_:: Wufei driving Duo home ::_

_:: Running into the apartment and falling onto the bed in a mad tangle of limbs ::_

_:: Wufei pounding madly into Duo ::_

_:: Duo screaming Wufei's name as he reached his climax ::_

_:: "I love you, Duo Maxwell ::_

"**What I remember couldn't be real Fei, no way…" Duo said quietly as he moved to stand up, until he realized he was…naked. "What the crap!?" Duo exclaimed as he covered himself with Wufei's white silk bed sheet. "What's wrong Duo, it's not something I haven't seen before…" Wufei said with a slight smirk. Duo blushed, "So it was real, not an other one of my dreams?" Duo asked Wufei his head low. Wufei smirked and pulled Duo into his arms and kissed him lightly. "It was not a dream Duo, I love you." **_:: I love you, Duo Maxwell::_** Grinning, Duo kissed Wufei roughly, "I love you to Wufei, I really do…with all my heart and soul." Wufei smiled and pushed Duo into his back, locking his hands above his head. "Duo, do you know what you do to me?" Wufei asked huskily. "No, I don't think I do, why don't you show me?" Duo responded in an equally husky voice. Smirking Wufei licked his way down Duo's chest, expelling a low moan from Duo's throat . "That, I suppose I can do."**

** Duo glared at Wufei lightly, "You gonna keep me tied up the whole time?' "Why not, I thought you liked bondage." Wufei purred as he licked at Duo's ear lobe. "Ah…Fei…s'not fair" Duo breathed, closing his eyes tightly. "Oh, why not Duo-kun?" Wufei asked as he bit at Duo's lobe licking the spot apologetically. "Ah…Fei" Duo moaned, squirming, trying to break free of Wufei's hold. Wufei chuckled at Duo's half hearted attempt to escape. "Come no Duo, you know you like it." He cooed as he moved one of his hands down Duo's thigh, leaving the other hand to hold Duo's hands in a secure grip above his head. Opening his eye's slightly to gaze at Wufei, "Do you know how hot you look Fei, and you just want me to lay here and not be able to do anything?" Duo asked once he caught his breath. "Yes, that is precisely what I want, you gave me so much last night, let me return the favor." Duo moaned lightly at Wufei's words. **

** Slowly Wufei lowered his head down to Duo's member, panting on it like mad. "Ah…Fei…s'cold." Duo squirmed and lifted his hips to try and plunge into Wufei's hot mouth. Wufei let go of his grip on Duo's hands and held Duo's hips in place. "Duo, you hold no self control, do you?" Wufei murmured agaist Duo's shaft. "Oh god…Not around you…I can't." Smiling at Duo's response Wufei lowered his head to lick the pre-cum off Duo's head. "God…Fei…stop torturing me!" Duo yelled trying to thrust into Wufei's mouth, but Wufei's hands held his hips firmly in place. At last getting the response he was looking for, Wufei licked and nipped at the base of Duo's shaft. "Oh my god…Wu…Fei…" Duo breathed heavily closing his eyes and entangling his fingers deep within Wufei's silky onyx tresses. Ignoring the ache from Duo pulling on his hair, Wufei took all of Duo into his mouth that he could. "Oh god Wufei!" Duo yelled curling his toes, a sign he was nearing his climax. **

** Wufei almost choked as Duo tried to thrust into Wufei's mouth, trying to get deeper into his lovers hot mouth. Holding Duo in place Wufei chuckled lightly, sending vibrations from his throat all the way up Duo's shaft. "Wufei!" Duo yelled as he came within Wufei's early awaiting mouth. Wufei drank all of Duo and kissed his love passionately. Tongues entwined in a battle for dominance, Duo's expert tongue winning, for the time being. **

** Opening his eyes slightly, Duo looked up at Wufei. "Do you have any idea how hot you make me, I can just look at you, and I want more." Duo smirked as a light blush crept over Wufei's face. Duo jumped at the opportunity of not being held down, pushing Wufei on his back licking, kissing, and nipping every spot on Wufei that he knew was sensitive, leaving Wufei to moan and writhe with pleasure. "D-Duo… oh god." Wufei murmured, trying his best not to just jump Duo and screw him into the floor boards. "Wufei I want you to do something for me." Duo whispered hotly into Wufei's ear. " W-what's that Duo…you know…I'd do anything for y-you." Wufei replied shakily, trying his best to speak as Duo ran his tongue along he side of his ear, moving down and biting on his ear lobe. " I need you to fuck me, fuck me harder than I have ever been fucked." Wufei wasted no time in pushing Duo down onto his back, trying to control himself once again from just plunging into Duo. "I don't want to hurt you, where's the lube?" Wufei asked closing his eyes. _'If I look at Duo, I may do something that could harm him, I want Duo to be able to trust me.' _"Wufei I don't know, come on I can't wait anymore, and I can see you want this as much as I do." Duo cooed eyeing Wufei's cock. Wufei opened his eyes and positioned three fingers in front of Duo's mouth, "Suck." Wufei ordered. **

** Smirking Duo pulled the fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along the under slide of them, sucking skillfully. Closing his eyes tightly Wufei let out a light moan before pulling his fingers out of Duo's mouth. "Do you love me Duo?" Wufei asked as his fingers neared Duo's entrance. "Yes!" Duo answered loudly just as Wufei thrust one finger into Duo's entrance. Whimpering slightly at the invasion, Duo tried to get his mind off the pain. "I'm sorry Duo, but you know I love you right?" Wufei whispered into Duo's ear, his voice causing Duo to shiver and moan lightly. "Yes." Duo responded as Wufei added another finger into Duo's entrance. "You sure you want this?" Wufei asked, truly concerned, Duo seemed to be in pain. "Yes I'm sure, I wont break, don't be afraid to be rough!" Duo exclaimed as he pressed down on Wufei's fingers. "Impatient, aren't we love?" Wufei chuckled as he withdrew his fingers. Duo whimpered at the loss, but cried out as Wufei inserted his member into his entrance. **

"**Oh god Fei…" Duo moaned, trying his hardest to control himself. "Don't just sit there Fei, you're killin me here." Duo yelled as he began to push down on Wufei. "Ah, Duo…I do not want to hurt you." Wufei said as he held Duo in place. "You're not gonna hurt me! I was with Heero remember?" Duo responded at small grin on his face. "Please, Wufei." Duo whispered into Wufei's ear fiercely. 'Shit, they way he says my name…damn…" Wufei couldn't control himself anymore; he wrapped Duo's legs around his waist and began to thrust into Duo roughly. "Tell me…if…I hurt you Duo." Wufei whispered into Duo's ear. "S-sure." Duo barely managed to respond as he pulled Wufei closer with his legs. "Ah Fei, harder, please!" Duo screamed, his finger nails raking down Wufei's sweat slicked back. Wufei took Duo's hint and began to pound harder into him. "Wufei oh shit!" Duo yelled at Wufei hit that sweet spot deep within him. Duo dug his nails deep in Wufei's back as Wufei continued to pound into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. **

** Duo was reaching his finish, his toes curled, and legs tense around Wufei. Throwing his head back Duo came with a cry. Wufei felt Duo's muscles clamp down on his member, he came with one final thrust, yelling his love's name. Slowly Wufei pulled out of Duo and crawled up next to his love. "Fei, did that just happen…again?" Duo asked not believing that what he was feeling could be real. Wufei chuckled lightly and gathered Duo into his arms, holding him tightly. "Yes Duo, it did." Smiling Duo snuggled into Wufei's embrace. **

** The two lay there for what seemed like forever in each others arms, never wanting to let go, never wanting it to end. Until that is, personal hygiene caught up with them. "Fei…not that I want to ruin this…but I feel so sticky…would you hate me if I took a shower?" Duo asked, his voice muffled by Wufei's chest.**

** Wufei lifted Duo's face out of his chest and moved the bangs from out of his lover's eyes. "I could never hate you…but…would you mind if I joined you?" Wufei's asked in a low husky voice. Duo's eyes glinted mischievously, "Why of course not, but only if you promise to behave." Duo teased, sliding off the bed and sauntering over to the bathroom. _'Damn he's too sexy for his own good!'_ Wufei's mind screamed.**

** Gradually, Wufei followed Duo into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. "Oi, why did ya lock the door Fei, afraid I'm gonna run away?" Duo asked, playing dumb. Wufei smirked, "Exactly…" Wufei answered the smirk obvious in his voice. "Now why would I do that, after all, your gonna be a good boy, aren't ya?" "Oh yes, a very good boy." Wufei muttered his eye's clouded over with lust. "I hope there's love in those eyes of your too, Wufei" Duo purred out Wufei's name. That's when all ration was thrown into the toilet and flushed down to the water depths of hell. "I thought I told you to behave." Duo teased, a light moan escaping from his throat. "Fuck you." Wufei bit out. "Sounds good to me."**

**(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) **

** Duo stood in the living room, looking out the window, watching the rain fall from the sky. _'Such bad weather, but such a nice day, something must be going down somewhere, there's no way this can all last with this weather, that's something I learned when I was a kid growin up on L2.' _Duo rubbed his upper arms, trying to rid them of their Goosebumps. _'Man I really need to stop thinkin so pessimistically, and stop think bout my past. ' _**

** Wufei walked into the living room, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. _'I wonder what he is thinking about, he looks so deep in thought.' _ Wufei thought as he watched Duo, stand in front of the window, clad only in his leather pants, and observe the rain fall down the window. Wufei smiled as he walked behind Duo, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist. Duo gasped, but quickly melted into Wufei's arms once he recognized who was behind him. "You look good enough to eat Duo. " Wufei whispered as he nuzzled the crook of Duo's neck. Duo shivered, "Aw come on Fei, it already hurts for me to sit down." Wufei licked Duo's ear lobe, "Who said you had to be on bottom, I know you are no woman, you deserve to be on top just as much as I do." Duo smiled, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not very… comfortable being on top…you would think with my past it would be the other way around, but it's not." Duo said with a bitter smile, refusing to meet Wufei's eyes. "…I believe I figured out what we can do today." Wufei said as he turned Duo around in his arms. "What's that?" Duo asked as he buried himself in Wufei's chest. "We can take today to learn more about each other, since this isn't going to be a 'one night stand' sort of thing, right?" Duo quickly lifted his head to look Wufei in the eye, "Of course it's not going to be like that!" Wufei smiled, "So you are up to spending today getting to know more about each other?" Duo hesitated somewhat before responding. "Sure." Wufei smiled and led Duo to the couch, taking a seat Wufei waited for Duo to sit down next to him. "Duo, something wrong?" Duo looked at the couch wearily. "I told you…it hurts to sit down…" Wufei chuckled lightly and pulled Duo into his lap. "Itai!" Duo cried out with a hiss. "I am truly sorry Duo, I told you to tell me if I hurt you." Wufei apologized. Duo turned around and kissed Wufei lightly "It didn't hurt at the time, but, that's beside the point, it's not your fault…well…I don't blame you." Wufei smiled.**

** "So, what do you say we start eh Fei, get it over with now?" Duo said as he moved slightly, rubbing his ass over Wufei's member, drawing a moan out of the taller man. "Oops?" Duo smirked. "What the crap, I'm vibrating!" Duo yelled as he jumped out of Wufei lap, pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket, checking the number on the phone, it read 'Cid.' All color was drained from Duo's face; he slowly opened the phone, "Hello?" **_/Hello Duo, it's me, Cid./ _** the voice on the other side of the phone said. "Yeah I know, what's up Cid?" Duo asked trying to act normal so as to not worry Wufei. **_'Well, I'm glad that you can at least recognize my voice, even though it seems, YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ENGLISH; I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT YOU LITTLE PRICK!?/_** Cid yelled, his voice heard by Wufei. "Duo, is everything ok?" Wufei asked moving to get off the couch. Duo didn't answer him all he did was gesture for Wufei to stay on the couch. "Eh, sorry Cid, I'm at a friends, I'll come straight home.' **_/Damn straight you will! I want you home ASAP… Oh, don't get a ride home, I want you to be wet when you come home./ _**Cid whispered the last part, his voice overflowing with desire. Duo shivered, "S-sure, no problem….I'll see you soon." **_/I can't wait, come straight home, my pet./ _**Duo hung up the phone hastily, "I…have to go, sorry we wont be able to do that whole 'get to know you more' thing, but I have to be getting home, Cid's mad." Duo said never looking at Wufei once as he headed towards the bedroom to get his things. "Duo, do you want me to drive you home?" Wufei asked, following Duo into the bedroom. _'Why wont me look at me?'_ "No thanks Fei, Cid might bite your head off, I think I'll just walk." Duo muttered as he walked towards the door. Wufei stood in front the of door, blocking Duo's way. "Oi Fei, move, I gotta go…" Duo whispered looking down at his feet. "Duo, what's wrong? What did he say to you?" Wufei asked lifting Duo's face, trying to make eye contact with his love. "That's he was disappointed in me, and that I needed to come straight home, the whole parent thing, you know." Duo muttered. **

** Wufei frowned faintly, "No I don't think I do….Duo, why did you choose to put yourself up for 'adoption' anyway?" Duo looked up at Wufei, "Well…I want to know, just for a little while, what it was like to be loved by a mother and a father, to belong in a family…" He said, eye's locked onto Wufei's. Wufei cupped Duo's face in his hand. "Is that what you got?" Wufei asked tenderly. "…No…not really…" Duo said, keeping up with his act that Cid wasn't such a bad guy. **

"**They why not reside here with me?" Wufei asked wrapping his arms around Duo. "Oh Wufei! I would love to, I really would!" "Then why don't you?" Wufei asked searching Duo's eyes for answers. "I…can't, Cid holds guardianship over me, if I stayed here, it would be bad, the pigs would get involved; and I'm already wanted…kinda." Duo mumbled. "But…I will ask Cid about it ok, but I can't do that if you won't let me go home." Duo said with a smile. Wufei took a stride to the right, opening the way for Duo to leave. Duo smiled at Wufei and went to walk out the door, however Wufei grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What is it Wu-Mmmph!" Wufei cut Duo off with a kiss, pushing him against the wall, kissing him thoroughly. Duo gradually started to fall down the wall, his knee's failing him; but Wufei held Duo in place, not wanting to end the kiss yet. Once Wufei was sure both he and Duo couldn't be deprived of air for any longer, he ended the kiss, still holding Duo in place. Duo licked his swollen lips, panting for air, "Fuck Wufei, you need to do that more often!" Duo moaned out once he caught his breath. Wufei smirked and turned Duo towards the door, "Don't want you to get in trouble with your daddy now do we?" Wufei teased grabbing Duo's ass and opening the front door. Duo bit his lip to keep himself from moaning aloud, "Do you know how hard your making this?!?!" Duo growled. "I am sorry; I do not want you to leave." Wufei said stepping back from Duo. "Yeah well it's not like I'm leavin cause I want to…I'll see you on Monday in school." Duo said stepping outside and into the rain. "But it's only Saturday; won't I be able to see you tomorrow?" Asked Wufei. "Pft, after me being this late? No way, I love ya Wufei, see you in school." Duo called out as he walked down the street and towards his house, 3 miles away.**

** Duo shivered and fumbled with the door knob, not knowing if he was shivering out of dread, or for the fact that he was so cold. At last he opening the door, hesitating before stepping inside. "I'm home…" Duo called out hoping Cid had fallen asleep, no…fallen off a cliff and died…or maybe someone had broken into the house, killed Cid, robbed the place and left…yeah…that sounded excellent. Cid stepped out of his bedroom and looked Duo over licking his lips, "Come here…now!" Cid ordered. Duo's head dropped and he slowly made his way over to Cid. "Yes sir…"**

**(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) **

** Duo lay in a bed, naked. His hands bound together by a leather belt, which was attached to a hook in the wall, high about his head, a ball gag in his mouth keeping him from saying anything. "So pet, where exactly were you?" Cid asked petting Duo's cheek with his hand. Duo jerked his face away from Cid's touch, earning him a sting of pain from his shoulders. Cid smiled wickedly, "You can't move can you, I told you not to move or else you'd hurt your self. If you not cautious, you'll pop your shoulder out of place, no tell me where you were." Duo's eye narrowed, trying to speak around the gag, unsuccessfully. Cid smiled and took the gag out of Duo's mouth. "I told you I was at a friend's house." Cid growled and punched Duo in the jaw, a cracking sound filling the air. Duo hissed as he popped his jaw back into place. "I don't think he was just any kind of friend, you where already fucked more than once today." Duo smirked. "Two times today and once yesterday." Cid growled and pulled out a dagger, running the blade down Duo's chest, leaving a long, trail of blood. "That's gonna leave a scar…" Duo muttered, glaring at Cid. "Now tell me, who is this guy, where does he live, have you told him anything?" "He's a guy, I know him from school, and no I haven't told him, I haven't told anyone!" Duo yelled, kicking Cid in the gut violently. Cid growled and held his stomach, "You've got guts kid, but I'm not going to let you get away with that." Cid hissed as he pulled out a sword from the side of the bed gripping it firmly with one hand, the other hand holding Duo's ankle in place. **

** Duo's eye's widened, "No! Don't, I'm sorry, just please don't!" Duo whimpered, trying to move his foot away from Cid. "Can't stand being a cripple eh kid?" Cid laughed, his voice dripping with malice. "Then tell me, who is this guy, and where can I find him?" Cid questioned, holding Duo's face in his hand, forcing Duo to look at him. "He…" Duo stammered. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, a ringing filled the air. "Is that your cell phone?" Cid asked look at Duo. Duo's eye's widened as he looked over at his pants. Cid grinned and walked over to Duo's pants getting the phone from out of the back pocket. "Hello?" **_/ Uh…is Duo there?/ _**The voice on the other side of the phone asked, Duo knew the voice as Wufei's and instantly opened his mouth to call out to Wufei, but Cid was too swift; he hastily covered Duo's mouth with his hand. "Yes he is, but I'm afraid he's not aloud to speak to anyone…are you the one who housed my son all night?" Cid asked placing the gag back in Duo's mouth to silence him. **_/Yes, I am…I wanted to distinguish if he had gotten home safely…/ _**Cid smiled "Well he's at home safe and sound, but if you don't mind my asking, was is your name, and where do you live, I would like to know where Duo has been all night, I was very concerned."** /_My name is Wufei and I live off of 15 mile, 18392 Main Street./ _**Wufei explained, not knowing he was doing Duo harm, rather than helping him. "Why thank you very much Wufei, I'm glad my son has good friends… now I must be going." Cid said writing down the address to Wufei's house. **_/Your welcome, goodbye./_** "Goodbye Wufei." Cid said as he hung up the phone and looked over at Duo. "I have the address to your boy friend's house; I know where he lives and his name." Cid said sitting down to Duo on the bed. "If you don't want anything to happen to him, I advise you pay attention to everything I say from now on, and don't even consider of disobeying me." Cid said as he took the gag out of Duo's mouth. "Fine, I'll listen to you, just don't you dare do anything to Wufei." Cid smiled and moved to walk out of the room. "Wait…Cid, why…don't you just let me move out?" Duo asked his eye's on the floorboards. Cid laughed viciously, "Do you know how much money I get for just housing you; you want me to let you move out?" Duo blinked and looked at Cid, "But you can still tell them I'm living here, I don't care, just let me move out!" Duo yelled pulling on the binds holding his hands. Cid walked over to Duo and cupped his face in one of his hands, the other hand trailing down Duo's chest, "And lose you, my personal sex toy, I don't think so." Cid said as he squeezed Duo's balls tightly causing Duo to open his mouth in a cry of pain, Cid saw his opportunity and took his chance to kiss Duo roughly, shoving his tongue down Duo's throat. Just when Duo was about to bite down on Cid's tongue…he was gone… "I'm so pathetic…a Gundam Pilot, powerless to do anything against a normal, everyday man…well I can't call Cid normal or an everyday man, but…" Duo closed his eyes and bit his lip hard drawing blood. "I really wish Wufei was here…he would know what to do…I need him…" Duo muttered, licking the blood off his lips. "Well he's not here, and you won't be seeing him until school, but you're coming directly home, aren't you?" Cid said as he walked back into the bedroom clothed. Duo lowered his head, "Yeah…" Cid smiled, "I'm going to the bar…I'll be home later." Cid turned to leave. "You're not leavin me like this are you, it's freezing and I have to take a piss." Cid turned to stare at Duo his eyes cold, "Then piss yourself for all I care, you're the one who will be cleaning it up…" And then he left, leaving Duo very alone, and cold. Duo closed his eyes and prayed to God, "Father, please, I know I may have said some horrible things about you before, but you're the only one who can help me now…so if you really are there, please help me…"**

**TBC**

**Duo: WTF?! Do u hate me or something!?**

**DuoMC: No! I love you do! But the fic was getting to…fluffy and sappy, I had to add come angst! **

**Heero: At least she updated…even if I never showed up or Quatre or Trowa….**

**Wufei: I liked his chapter….**

**Duo: Me to!  **

**Heero: I wonder why**

**DuoMC: well there it is, my first lemon, I hope it wasn't too bad, please don't flame me! Unless I deserve it ;;**

**Duo: That's your first!? Really?!**

**DuoMC: Yep I've started to write other lemons, like for fic's like Neko and a lot of 1x2 fics, but I never finished those fics…I kinda don't really like the 1x2 pairing anymore o**

**Heero: Everyone hates me….**

**Welp that's Fayth chapter 4 for you R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!!**

**ANYONE who wants to beta my stories, just email me!! Please!!! I need a beta badly!!!!**


End file.
